


Get On Top Of Me

by fandomfluffandfuck



Series: Learning Curve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (So A Bit Of A Size Kink), (Steve Tells Bucky About His Times With Woman), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Barebacking, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come play, Coming Untouched, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Grinding, M/M, Mentioned Vaginal Sex, Switch Bucky Barnes, Switch Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, bucky has a big dick, mentioned vaginal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Steve and Bucky's relationship is blooming. Inside and outiside the bedroom. He's already shown Steve the wonders of grinding and blow jobs but he knows there's so much more. Bucky wants Steve to be able to experience what it's like to get fucked in the ass by something that's not a ten minute experimentation with an ex-girlfriend's sex toy (with said ex-girlfriend present, it's not That weird) so in his plan to convince him he needs to experience this he offers to be the one getting fucked first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Learning Curve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785688
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Get On Top Of Me

Bucky brings it up when he knows Steve is most receptive and most calm, just after he's cum. Whenever he's just cum Bucky knows he's right there with him, not that he's not an attentive person, cause he is. He's just an artist also. An artist with a creative headspace that spins faster and more sure than the rotation of the goddamn earth. 

When he cums Bucky has noticed how pliant he goes, he goes a little dumb too. Dumber than normal anyway. 

This time Bucky had returned the enthusiasm of a blow job at the same level Steve has taken to with learning how to give them. Though admittedly Bucky's given his fair share of blow jobs so he hadn't really struggled with it (truthfully he'd been trying to let Steve get his practice in because he didn't want him to feel inadequate). 

Steve's extra melted now, just after having been given a damn good blow job (if he may toot his own horn) and he's a sensitive guy. He shivers and can't hardly think when his dick is rubbed up against another dick- or really any part of Bucky (something that he's said isn't something that he had encountered with anyone else). And if the additional new experience for Steve was part of his plan for this Steve won't get to know about it until after he agrees. He really wants to go all the way with Steve. At this point he doesn't care who's cock goes into who's ass, he just wants to have every experience with his boyfriend possible. 

So he'd presented Steve with something he knew he would enjoy- admittedly Steve had enjoyed it more, uh, intensely than he'd originally thought he would (the poor guy had cum in under ten minutes from just getting Bucky's mouth on him). The good experience would make him more eager to explore hopefully. 

And if the confused but deeply intrigued look on his face was any indication his plan had worked. 

Bucky popped the grin Steve had proven to be helpless against and laughed a little, "whaddya say Steve, not now o' coarse, but you know I haven't shown you anything bad yet and have no plans to so…" 

Steve's head falls back onto the bed, his elbows that were supporting him falling out from under him to, "you really do want to kill me don't you? I hope you know how to get rid of a 6'2 corpse."

Bucky full on laughs then, "come on. You'll like it, and if on the off chance you don't we won't do it again. Scientifically," he sing-songs "it should feel even better to fuck my ass than it would to fuck a vagina. There's more muscle to squeeze that dick of yours." 

Steve groans at the ceiling, "I hear you but…" 

"If you're gonna say something about what your ass is used for normally I'm gonna have to teach you about something else." Steve makes a gutteral noise of disgust, chest still rising and falling faster than it normally does from the force of his earlier release. Bucky watches his chest flush red as the silence stretches between them. He runs his hands over the blonde's calves in a hopefully reassuring gesture. 

"You. I- I, we." Bucky hums at his attempted response, amused. One of Steve's lax arms tries to swatt at him Bucky's out of reach and so his hand lands back on the mattress with a dull thunk, "We don't normally do that?"

Bucky's about to interject with a 'yeah duh' but Steve continues, clarifying his statement. 

"When I was, was figuring this whole thing out. Men- discovering I liked men. I, uhm, researched. A lot-" he clears his throat, clearly embarrassed with his inexperience. Bucky lays himself down next to Steve pressing into his side when he registers for probably the fiftieth time how hot he runs. "You're not exactly acting like a 'bottom' Buck, do you really want me to fuck you?" 

Bucky chuckles at the use of air quotes around the word "bottom". He nudges himself further into his gorgeous guy.

"I like to bottom and I've done it before. I mean, shit, you’re right that if we follow the pattern you'd be the one getting it. But we don't have to do that. And yes- I do like to top, I like it more than bottoming." Steve's mouth opens, Bucky can nearly taste his argument it's so heavily resting on the tip of his tongue. "BUT- you haven't bottomed before and you freaked out when your dick came into contact with mine, through clothes-" He can't help but snicker a bit at that (they'd quickly found the humor in their first interaction), "So if you get some first hand experience without it being, uh, direct? That should help." 

He pokes a finger into Steve after a while, admiring his unmanly squeak, "besides it’s not like I’m not going to enjoy you fucking me.” 

Steve blushes, “okay”.

\- - - 

It takes two weeks before they both have the time and patience to do anything besides mutual blow jobs or some good old grinding against each other until they cum and usually passing out right after.

But now that they have a long weekend without plans to leave the house, now it's the time. Bucky had shamelessly jumped Steve after he’d returned from a late night snack run, having taken a hasty but thorough shower because he really didn’t want to wait any longer to show Steve how good this could be- on either side of the fucking. 

Bucky had pulled him into the bedroom asking where he wanted him to be, Steve looked at him cluelessly until Bucky had prompted him, “I know you’ve slept with women, how did you like them to be?”

Steve swallows a whimper, “uhh- on their back.”

“Any reason as to why you like missionary?” Bucky hopes only to distract him as he gets himself into position under him so the embarrassment and pink wash is just an extra adorable benefit.

Steve collects himself and shows Bucky the confident cock-sure flirty side of him that Nat swears comes out every time he tries to charm a lady but is the last thing on his mind when doing the same to men, he brazenly looks Bucky up and down. Making him feel much more skin on display than his sweats actually allow for. He licks his lips, leaning forward until he’s pressing Bucky into the mattress carefully, “I like watching their faces and hearing their moans, y’know loud and clear, without the mattress and sheets muffling them.” 

Bucky groans, connecting their lips. Encouraging Steve to put all his weight onto him with light scratches down his back, Steve either just knows what he wants or is tired of hovering over him, he drops down. 

Playfully Bucky makes a pretend ‘oof’ noise when their chests come into contact Steve tells him to shut up and then makes him, kissing him dirtily. 

Bucky lets Steve kiss the shit out of him ‘til his dick is screaming for attention, leaking across his abs and throbbing at the probing thrusts of his boyfriend’s tongue. He vows to let Steve dominate their kisses more, he hopes Steve’s hips have the same filthy rhythm of his tongue, cause fuck. 

“Sst- Steve!” He gasps into the blonde’s lips, “Steve, please.”

He pulls back, searching his face and finding maddening desperation on his ruffled appearance, “what’s up? Already complaining?”

He snorts, “ ‘nough foreplay, you gotta fuck me now. Please?”

“Yeah, yeah… “ he pauses gathering his wits for a moment (more like trying not to melt under Bucky’s handsome looks like he’s slowly becoming accustomed to doing), “where- what do I start with? I mean-”

“You gotta stretch me open, with your fingers.”  
He breathlessly laughs, brushing his nose and lips over the sweaty skin of Bucky’s face, neck, and hairline. “I know that Buck, I just-”

Bucky smiles, nodding, “yeah here.” He hands Steve one of the pillows up by his head. “Put this under my hips, it’d be way easier for me to take your fingers if I was on my back but” he feels his cheeks and chest heat, “I do want to look at you when we do this.” 

Steve takes the pillow with a kiss, “the pillow will just prop you up? Make it better for you?” 

He nods in a hopefully reassuring way, stating in a matter of fact way “you’ll be able to get your fingers deeper in me too this way.” Steve visibly shutters, his cheeks bleeding redder. Bucky grins, then gasps when Steve pulls his hips up with one hand using the other to put the pillow down. He feels exposed but safe, safe with Steve, he doesn’t really like this part- where they’re not too caught up in the act to notice things about each other but he trusts Steve won’t care.

“Deeper, huh?” Steve breathes against the skin of his hip, Bucky tries not to jump too much, he's caught up in his own head a little too much, he nods.

He hears his own labored breathing before he knows he’s doing it when Steve starts to kiss the delicate skin between his hips but skirts carefully around his cock and balls, “lube” he offers weakly against Steve’s onslaught.

Keeping a hand on Bucky’s hip he gets up to find the lube that's been recently purchased in the bedside drawer before returning to peppering his skin with tickle-y but pleasurable kisses. Bucky gets swept up in the tide with Steve, forgetting entirely to inform him with the steps to this process, in favor of focusing on the hot flames licking their way up his legs to his stomach. Steve’s lips are electric on his skin, lighting him up as they work methodically up and down his legs. 

Kisses turn sloppy and nibbling after a time, Bucky gasps every time from his teeth and the soothing of his tongue that follows. He’s so overwhelmed from Steve's unpredictable but constant assault that his hips start to jackknife off of the bed. He’s seriously thinking about tell Steve to fuck fucking him and instead just blow him because, shit, he wants to cum. He loves Steve here- between his legs, looking worshipful and blissed out without having anything done to himself. 

He complains through groan that could be mistaken for pleasure if Steve couldn’t read him like a first grade reading practice booklet. Steve’s full face comes back into his sightline when he looks up at him a slight questioning look blanketing his handsome features. 

“You’re not doing anything wrong just, hgnn, I al-already wanna cum and you haven’t even put your fingers in me.” His voice hits Steve’s ears somewhere between breathy and gritty, he nods. A relieved sigh comes from the man above him when Steve opens the lube and begins to coat three fingers, it is three right?

He must pause because Bucky speaks again, still breathless in a way that makes Steve feel ten feet tall, “three fingers please, three is, it’s the- uh- normal. If your more well endowed or less so then you can adjust, you’re above average I know but I-” Steve hears Bucky’s head hit the bed before he continues in a higher voice, “I like it to sting a little, it feels good.”

Steve can hear the embarrassment in his voice so he presses a string of kisses up his right thigh, “noted. Then how much of my finger do you want right away, if you like the feeling of that? Cause tutorials and articles and-” he cuts himself off, feeling shy as well at the implication of doing that much research. 

“I suppose vaginias are looser because they’re more designed for this but you can still feel the muscle open up around you when you fuck them, right?” 

“I mean yeah, it depends on the woman- her, uhm, loseness? But they have to open up a lot still.” 

Bucky nods, feeling hot shame crawl up his spine with the taboo-ness of so plainly discussing Steve’s past experiences with partners when they’re making their own memories. “Go with that.”

Steve must have that cock-sure grin back based on the tone of his voice when he responds, “so just pretend your ass is a vagina got it.” A groan rips it’s way out of his chest like some cheap alien movie, when he goes on he sounds less teasing and more actually confident, “I just have to manually get you wet instead of letting you do all the work.” 

Bucky laughs unexpectedly, “I’m sure you help with getting her wet, right champ, you’ve gotta turn her on at some point.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Steve kisses the crown of his cock at the same time his hand comes up to caress between his cheeks and Bucky chokes on his tongue. An embarrassing noise falls out of his lips. Steve’s smirking between his legs and Bucky’s dick leaks more, he pushes the tip of his first finger in, “you’re much easier than any girl I’ve tried to turn on.”

Bucky trembles under the attention and (most importantly) under his words, canting his hips up to encourage Steve’s finger to get farther inside him. It works, he takes Steve’s thick finger up to the second knuckle. He groans gutterally.

Steve shifts his finger about some, thrusting it in and out experimentally, Bucky pants already wanting more. Ex-boyfriend’s who had bottomed most of their relationship had told him he should be proud of what he can take and how easily he can take it, a.k.a they’d told him he should bottom more often. Bucky didn’t agree, just ‘cause he can do something doesn’t mean it’s what he prefers. He had gotten out of the relationships that had then turned into him bottoming but he knows in the back of his mind that if Steve felt that way he wouldn’t care. He wants Steve more than he wants to top.

And, huh, isn’t that a thought for another time when Steve doesn’t have his entire finger up his ass. Bucky rolls his hips, enjoying the way the slight burn has slid into hazy warmth and a slight strange but not uncomfortable feeling. 

Steve hums, “you didn’t lie” he muses, “well, it could just be you but you are tighter than any woman I’ve been with.” Bucky flushes under his serious gaze, not knowing if he realized what he just told him. 

Bucky tries to just accept the inappropriate compliment, tilting his hips up towards Steve and asking for another finger, “you’ll feel the muscle yield to your second fingertip then you can put it in me. It’ll get tighter.” He aims for a confident indecent tone but ends up sounding, even to his own ears, bossy and kind of desperate. 

Steve nods once more and focus schools his features, if the feeling of the intrusion didn’t feel so nice Bucky would be giving him affectionate shit for it but he’s distracted okay?

The second finger slides in much easier and Steve goes a little bit cross-eyed when Bucky mentions again that if Steve thinks he’s tight now, well, things are only gonna get better. And, yes, Bucky does laugh at that expression. He can’t help himself.

Steve makes that precious little “oh” noise like he did the first time they slept together at the exact moment Bucky feels his inner walls open around the scissoring actions his two fingers are doing, he moans. 

“More, ‘nother one, come on.” Bucky pants, pulsing his hips down onto his fingers encouragingly. 

Steve blows out a breath that sounds like ‘holy fuck’ and acquieces to Bucky’s request. This time on the way in Steve’s finger tugs slightly on his rim, Bucky can’t tell if it’s an accident or not but he doesn’t care. His eyes roll a little, he moans silently. Hips jerking. 

Steve does it again, definitely on purpose that time, and makes a noise of appreciation when it pulls the same reaction from Bucky. Bucky’s hole tightens at the same time as it accepts the rest of the intrusion of the length of his finger from the sudden euphoria, Steve pants out a breath at the feeling of his boyfriend’s inner muscles pulling him in. 

“St-steve, holy god- fucK, a couple inches in and up and you’ll hit my pr-”

Either Steve follows his instructions to a fucking t or he’s just a champion fingerer because he hits Bucky’s prostate head on with the tip of his finger. On the first try. 

Steve had thought Bucky was being loud before.

He, in hindsight, is fully wrong. Bucky’s noise of hot white pleasure tears straight out from the back of his throat, rattling his chest too. More pre-cum leaks onto his stomach in thick rivilates. Steve watches awed entirely. 

He pulls his fingers back and spreads them, dutifully making sure he’s actually getting Bucky ready. Bucky pants, head lolling from side to side like he’s physically searching for the words that he can use to tell Steve to get his fucking fingers out of him and get his dick instead. 

“ ‘M ready for you,” Bucky gets out still panting. 

Timidly Steve inquires “is it always that good? Getting your prostate hit, I feel like too much of that and it might, uhm, hurt you?” 

“Na-not always, for everyone.”

Steve’s fingers are gone but his face suddenly appears over Bucky’s, he leans down to connect their lips, “for you?”

“I’m obviously sensitive,” his soft laugh puffs air onto Steve’s lips, “sensitive enough that I can’t bottom consistently, y’know, like it feels like I’m bruised? And I can’t do a marathon session or really a long session if I’m getting it up the ass the whole time, it starts to hurt more than it feels good.”

Steve’s brows furrow, his face tilts, “ ‘more than it feels good’, does it always hurt you?”

“It hurts me like the sting of you getting your dick in me will,” his hint loses all its subtlety when he slaps Steve’s boxer clad ass. “Some people are sensitive in the form that it makes them come really quick but it doesn’t hurt per say where for others, like me, it’s sensitive because there’s that edge of pain.”

Steve’s not lube slippery hand cups his jaw and he makes sure he’s looking Bucky straight in the eyes, like he’ll be able to see it if Bucky were to lie, before asking him to again verify that he’s not going to be hurting him. Once he’s pleased with his response he asks what he should do with his legs. 

Bucky puts on the most charming grin he can manage and throws his legs over Steve’s shoulders, his grin must grow to Cheshire cat levels when he notes the sharp intake of breath and darkening of eyes from his guy.   
“Get to it sweetheart,” he squeezes the muscles of his thighs around Steve’s chest to be a prick and adds “please” at the look Steve attempts to give him. 

The slide of Steve into his hole is good. So fucking good. Steve has a pretty cock, Bucky has thought that since the first time he saw it, it’s just above average in both girth and length without being as intimidating as he knows his own dick can be. It’s always a good shade of pink but he knows it would be hot red right now if he decided he needed a taste of it right now. 

Steve pauses halfway in, not having gotten the full scope of how much Bucky is a slut for the stretch he gets a good taste of. Bucky takes matters into his own hand, figuring it’s only his duty when he’s acting as the instructor for this situation, using his proximity to the headboard and his legs on Steve’s shoulders as leverage to impale himself fully onto Steve’s dick. 

His eyes snap shut at the speed his mouth falls open, it’s so good. Already flames are back to licking at his skin, heating his entire body with desire. Steve’s so deep in him. He’s not even moving and he’s already a good fuck. God he’s perfect. 

Bucky feels him involuntarily shift, he pants wetly at the direct simulation to his prostate, Steve begins to apologize (the comments about his type of sensitivity sharp in his mind) until he sees the look on Bucky’s face.

He manages to speak without it just being on continuous moan, “Plu-please tell, tell me I can move. I- I I’m gonna-”

“Yes. Dear god, please fucking move.” 

Steve throws his anxiety to the wind, telling himself he’s fucked enough women for his moments to not be super clumsy or to have the ability to hurt him. He pulls back, mourning the impossibly tight seal of Bucky’s body right up until he plunges back in. 

He’s so hot and tight inside. So good. The lube isn’t the same consistency as the natural lubrication women have but the thickness of it adds to the eroticism, making more noises, hot squelches that light Steve’s chest into a blazing inferno. His own moans mix with Bucky’s gutted low noises of enjoyment. 

He’s sure Bucky’s gonna get a noise complaint later. 

Bucky’s legs twitch alarmingly where they’re thrown over his shoulders, the muscle of his abs rippling as his body pulls him in more, the noise is the cherry on top that let’s Steve know that he managed to hit Bucky’s prostate again. 

He aims his hips for that spot, not slowing his hips but pulling the weight of them back so it’s not too intense for him. Bucky’s noises climb in volume and pitch. He tightens more.  
Steve is going to pass out. There is no blood in his head, all of it is in his dick and balls.

How can Bucky be so tight? How can he be so hot? How has he not done this before? How is it so different and so similar to fucking into a pussy?

His last thought elicits a noise from the man below him that Steve chases with ferocity, going a little feral from it, and queuing to Steve that he hasn’t been thinking but instead talking aloud. Without thinking to hard about it Steve lets himself ramble about how good it is to fuck Bucky, about how no matter how much he loves fucking pussy’s Bucky feels better, about just how wet Bucky is, how if he was a lady he’d try and make him squirt. 

Bucky hears the word wet and squirt and fucking cums.

It hits him in the chest before pummeling him to the ground and steamrolling him. His orgasm is rung out of his toes it’s so intense. 

For once he’s glad he cums without warning because it shocks Steve enough to stave his orgasm off long enough that Bucky can open his eyes and watch him. His eyes shut tight but his full lips drop open in ecstasy. His moan is loud but all breath, small high noises an undercurrent for the breathlessness. 

Bucky’s hips roll and twitch of their own accord when Steve cums into him. Bucky is so fucking glad they’re both clean because that’s one thing he does love about bottoming. The sensation and the noises that are pulled out of his partner just based on the primal reaction his body has to the action are intoxicating. This time is no different.

When he’s less in his own afterglow he lets his legs drop from Steve’s broad shoulders to pool around his trim waist. He breathes deep, sighing his exhale when Steve’s palms rub up and down his sides slowly. Steve hums.

On hand travels to tap at one of his legs, indicating for them to fall further open, he complies. Steve pulls out carefully, not jostling Bucky hardly any. He returns with a towel from the bathroom, teasing again Bucky breaks their cocoon of warm silence, “glad I don’t have to teach you about that.”

Steve’s laugh bursts out of him, he swipes at Bucky’s shoulder with the towel before cleaning him like he’s handling something ridiculously expensive. The pillow is pulled out from under his lower back and thrown to the opposite side of the bed from where Steve curls around him.

Bucky turns his head to kiss him, not even really pulling away before asking, “good?”

“Fantastic.” Bucky flicks his eyes over Steve’s features, he looks happy, content, pleased- good in all senses of the word. He nods finding himself in another chaste kiss before Steve looks at him mischievously, “when is it my turn then?”


End file.
